(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the flat panel displays widely used presently, includes two panels on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, generates an electric field by applying a voltage to the electrodes, rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and adjusts transmittance of light through the rearranged liquid crystal molecules to display an image.
The LCD uses an alignment layer in order to arrange the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in a desired direction. Further, in a case where the electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, in order to predetermine a direction of a movement of the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to have a pretilt. In order to achieve the pretilt of the liquid crystal molecule, a method of mixing and photopolymerizing reactive mesogen in the liquid crystal layer is known.
Recently, a size of the LCD has been increased, and in order to improve immersion and realism for viewers, a curved display panel has been developed as illustrated in FIG. 1.